Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past
Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past (wörtl.: "Halbschalen-Helden: Zurück in die Vergangenheit") ist ein Computeranimationsspecial von Nickelodeon aus dem Jahr 2015, welches auf der kontemporären 2012 Animationsserie basiert. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Der Stein des AnstoßesEines Nachts verfolgen die Turtles in ihrem Party Wagon die Schurken Tiger Claw, Rocksteady und Bebop, die auf dem Weg zum Naturhistorischen Museum sind, um einem seltsamen (und noch selteneren) Kristall mit dem Namen Chronit zu stehlen, der vor hundert Millionen Jahren als Meteorid auf die Erde gekommen ist und welchen der Shredder als Energiequelle verwenden will. Die Turtles steigen knapp vor ihren Gegnern ins Museum ein und versuchen ihnen in der paläontologischen Abteilung einen Hinterhalt zu legen; leider kann Michelangelo es jedoch nicht lassen, die dort aufgestellten Dinosaurierfossilien anzufassen. Das von ihm angerührte Skelett bricht natürlich in sich zusammen und meldet damit ihren Feinden ihre Präsenz. thumb|240px|Neue Erfindungen...Obwohl sie den Überraschungsmoment verloren haben, können die Turtles das Chronit erlangen und aus dem Museum entkommen. Zuhause angekommen, beginnt Donatello unverzüglich mit dem Kristall zu experimentieren und entschließt sich nach seiner Analyse, das Chronit als Energiequelle in sein neuestes Technikprojekt einzubauen: Den Shellformer, eine weiterentwickelte, flugfähige Version seines Turtle Mechs. Daraufhin fahren die Turtles - Leonardos Vorbehalten zum Trotz - ihr neuestes Vehikel für einen Testlauf in die Straßen von New York, kreuzen dabei aber unbemerkt ihren Pfad mit dem von Bebop und Rocksteady, welche nach ihnen und den Kristall suchen. Als Donatello als Erstes den Flugmodus aktiviert und der Shellformer abhebt, hängen sich die beiden Schurken an die Hülle und werden mit in die Luft gehoben. Die eingestellte Beschleunigung ist jedoch zu groß, und bevor sie es sich versehen, rasen der Shellformer und dessen Passagiere mit Volldampf auf die Fassade von [[Techno Cosmic Research Institute|''T.C.R.I.]] zu. Aber ehe sie am Gebäude zerschellen, verschwindet das Gefährt plötzlich in einem Hyper-Warptunnel - und rematerialisiert sich inmitten einer aktiven Vulkankette! thumb|left|240px|... bringen stets neue ProblemeNachdem sie eine so weit es geht sichere Notlandung erreichen konnten (in deren Verlauf Bebop und Rocksteady vom Rumpf abgeschüttelt wurden), müssen die Turtles anhand der dortigen Fauna feststellen, dass sie von der Energie des Chronits einhundert Millionen Jahre in die Zeit zurückversetzt worden sind. Ungeachtet Leonardos weiteren (und legitimen) Einwänden beginnen die Turtles ihre Umgebung zu erforschen, anstatt die sofortige Rückreise vorzubereiten, und sich mit der hiesigen und meist zutraulichen Saurierpopulation vertraut zu machen. Das geht gut, bis ein vorwitziger Compsognathus einen von Raphaels Sai stiebizt und die Turtles damit in einen Hinterhalt von einem Rudel Velociraptoren lockt. Jedoch weichen die Raptoren schnell größerer Opposition in der Gestalt eines hungrigen Tyrannosaurus, der sie durch die Gegend zu jagen beginnt. Sie versuchen sich in einem hohlen Baumstamm vor ihm zu verstecken, doch der Compsognatus verrät ihre Position; daraufhin schleudert der Tyrannosaurus den Stamm über einen Abgrund, wo er in der Luft auseinanderbricht. Michelangelo, Leonardo und Donatello können sich gegenseitig als "menschliche" Kette vor dem Absturz bewahren, doch ehe sie sich auch Raphael schnappen können, stößt ein großer Pterosaurier vom Himmel herab und reißt Raphael kopfunter hängend an den Füßen mit sich fort. Leonardo, Donatello und Michelangelo können sich am Tyrannosaurus vorbeiarbeiten und so vohlbehaltem zum Schiff gelangen, welches sie unverzüglich starten, um die Verfolgung ihres entführten Bruders aufnehmen zu können. thumb|240px|Mitleid mit dem FressfeindDerweil, nach einer extrem unbequemen Luftreise, hat Raphael schließlich die Nase voll, schwingt sich auf den Rücken seines Entführers und bringt diesen zu einem Zusammenstoß mit einem Riesenbaum. Wieder am Boden will Raphael sich so schnell wie möglich verziehen; doch als er sieht, dass der Saurier sich beim Aufprall einen Flügel verletzt hat, kann er es nicht übers Herz bringen, das Tier einfach so liegenzulassen. Nachdem er die Verletzung behandelt hat, entfernt der Pterosaurier sich ohne weiteren Streit, und kurze Zeit später wird Raphael von seinen Brüdern wohlbehalten aufgelesen. Nach diesen haarsträubenden Erlebnissen ist die Rückkehr in ihre eigene Zeit unter den Turtles einstimmig beschlossene Sache; jedoch machen ihnen ihr bereits bekannter Tyrannosaurus und einer seiner Vettern diesen Plan streitig. Indem sie den Shellformer in den Turtle Mech-Modus versetzen, können sie die hungrigen Räuber schließlich in die Flucht schlagen, doch der Stress den Kampfes saugt dem Chronit die letzten Energiereserven aus und strandet die Turtles damit in prähistorischen Zeiten. thumb|left|240px|Höchst anachronistische SaurierIndessen haben sich Bebop und Rocksteady, die allmählich ihre Lage spitzgekriegt haben, sich gerade richtig zurechtgefunden, als sie unversehens auf eine Gruppe Triceratonier treffen. Auch die Turtles werden der Anwesenheit dieser Aliens gewahr, als sie zufällig auf eine triceratonische Tagbauanlage treffen, in welcher die Triceratonier nach Chronitkristallen schürfen. Die Turtles schleichen sich auf das Gelände, doch dabei macht Michelangelo mit seiner Tollpatschigkeit alle Heimlichkeit erneut zunichte. Den Triceratoniern physisch weit unterlegen, entscheiden die Turtles sich für die Flucht, doch die Triceratonier hetzten ihnen eine Rotte von Robot-Raptoren an die Fersen, die sie an den oberen Rand einer Steilklippe treiben. Als die Turtles gerade mit dem Leben abschließen, kommen ihnen plötzlich die Dinosaurier, mit denen sie sich im Laufe ihres Aufenthalts angefreundet haben, zu Hilfe und treiben die Roboter zurück. thumb|240px|Auf in den Kampf!Die Turtles und ihre saurischen Freunde kehren zur Basis zurück, um sich dort einige Zeitkristalle zu besorgen und mit deren Hilfe wieder zur Gegenwart zurückzukehren. Auf dem Weg dorthin aber stoßen sie erneut auf den T-Rex, der sie wieder einmal heißhungrig verfolgt. In ihrer Not flüchten sie sich in eine Höhle; der Tyrannosaurus folgt ihnen, bleibt aber in seine Freßgier im Höhleneingang stecken und verstopft ihn wie der Korken in der Flasche. Um dieses Hindernis zu umschiffen, holt Michelangelo ein Stück Pizza hervor, mit deren Hilfe Donatello den Riesensaurier zähmen soll... und wider aller Erwartungen wird aus dem hungrigen Räuber nach dem Genuss der Pizza plötzlich ein handzahmer Schoßhund. Nachdem sie mit dessen Hilfe eine Grupper triceratonischer Verfolger vertreiben können, rüsten die Turtles auf und machen sich dann erneut auf dem Weg zum Stützpunkt der Aliens. thumb|left|240px|Beengte VerhältnisseIn der Minenbasis indessen werden Bebop und Rocksteady von den Triceratoniern in eine Zelle geworfen. Bebop kann sich und seinen Kumpel mithilfe eines Notfallsets aus der Zelle befreien, doch gleich darauf löst Rocksteady einen Alarm aus, und die beiden werden von den Triceratoniern durch den Komplex gejagt. Am Ende werden sie wieder gefangen und in einen engen Käfig eingeschlossen, und die Kommandantin des Stützpunktes, General Zira, enthüllt ihnen, dass die Triceratonier das Chronit benutzen wollen, um die Zerstörung ihrer Heimat wieder rückgängig zu machen und schließlich das gesamte Universum zu erobern. thumb|240px|Eine Lektion, die durch den Kopf gehtAls die Triceratonier den Ansturm der Turtles bemerken, aktivieren sie ihre ultimative Waffe: Einen Robo-Spinosaurus. Zuerst erscheint dieses Robotermonster wirklich unbesiegbar zu sein, doch mithilfe ihrer saurischen Freunde und exzellentem Teamwork gelingt es den Turtles nach und nach, ihren Widersacher zu beschädigen und ihn schließlich unter Einsatz des vorhandenen Bohrequipments zu zerstören. Danach knöpfen die Turtles sich die triceratonische Besatzung vor. Um die Turtles zur Aufgabe zu zwingen, nimmt General Zira Rocksteady und Bebop als Geiseln, beißt jedoch bei den Turtles und deren Sauriern auf Granit. Bebop und Rocksteady, die wissen, dass sie nur zusammen mit den Turtles wieder in ihre Zeit zurückkehren können, verbünden sich mit ihren alten Widersachern und mischen ihre gemeinsamen Feinde kräftig auf. thumb|left|240px|Zusammen in die Zukunft!Angesichts ihrer drohenden Niederlage hetzt Zira nun ihr letztes Mittel - die Robo-Raptoren - auf Turtles und Co., doch Donatello kann sich in den Zentralcomputer der Basis einhacken, die Programmierung der Raptoren umändern und die Triceratonier so mit ihren eigenen Waffen in die Flucht schlagen. Nachdem die Turtles Rocksteady und Bebop dazu überreden können, etwas Besseres aus ihrem Leben zu machen, macht Donatello den Shellformer mit den vorhandenen Materialien wieder funktionstüchtig. Nachdem sie sich von ihren Dinosauriern verabschiedet haben, startet Donatello das Schiff und aktiviert den Zeitwarp. Doch als sie sich wieder in New York materialisieren, finden sie die Stadt völlig verändert vor; anstelle ihres alten Zuhauses sind sie nämlich in einer alternativen Zukunft gelandet, in der der Shredder New York erobert und die Turtles eliminiert hat! Und da sie diesen undenkbaren Zustand nicht einfach so auf sich beruhen lassen wollen, schwingen die Turtles, Rocksteady und Bebop sich gemeinsam in ein neues, aufregendes Abenteuer... Bildergalerie 12 S-BTTP x1 a.jpg 12 S-BTTP x1 b.jpg 12 S-BTTP x1 c.jpg 12 S-BTTP x1 d.jpg 12 S-BTTP x1 e.jpg 12 S-BTTP x12.jpg 12 S-BTTP x13.jpg 12 S-BTTP x14.jpg 12 S-BTTP x15.jpg 12 S-BTTP i.jpg Zitate *'Michelangelo': Ich möchte es sich verwandeln sehen! '''Donatello': Hmm... Einen riesigen, übergroßen Robomech inmitten von New York testen?! - Bin dabei! *[nach der Zeitreise] Bebop: Ohh, mein Kopf bringt mich um! Rocksteady, wo zum Teufel sind wir hier?! Rocksteady: Ich glaube, wir sind in New Jersey? Trivia *Die befehlenden Schilder, die die Turtles in der düsteren alternativen Gegenwart überall auf den Straßen sehen, sind womöglich eine Anspielung an die subtilen hypnotischen Befehle der Alien-Antagonisten aus dem Science Fiction-Horrorfilm [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sie_leben John Carpenter's They Live]. *Die Idee, den Turtles Saurier als Reittiere zu geben und diese mit Waffen auszustatten, könnte der Fernsehserie [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dino-Riders Dino Riders] entnommen sein, von der in den 80ern ebenfalls Spielfiguren produziert wurden. Produktionsnotizen *Das Design der Charaktere basiert auf der "Half-Shell Heroes" Actionfigurenreihe von Playmates. *Im Gegensatz zur Animationsserie, auf welchem es basiert, ist dieses Special in 2D statt in 3D ausgeführt. In anderen Medien *Parallel zum Erscheinen des Specials veröffentlichte Random House ein Kinderbuch unter demselben Titel, und desgleichen produzierte Playmates eine Serie von dazu passenden Dinosaurierfiguren für die "Half-Shell Heroes"-Reihe. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Episoden (2012) Kategorie:Non-Canon